


The Auction

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jealous Spock, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim participates in a charity auction for Starfleet.  A date with him is auctioned off and a bidding war starts between Spock and Spock Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

Spock sat across from his parents in the large banquet hall wishing he was somewhere else with someone who was participating in the auction.  Anywhere else in fact, anywhere but at this redundant fundraiser.

Starfleet was hosting a charity auction to raise money for all the destruction caused by Khan six months previous, according to the memo that was sent four times – _four times –_ to his PADD inbox.  Spock intrinsically knew the auction was a good thing. Was it necessary to attend an auction on top of a tribute to the dead officers from that encounter, and two more fundraisers for this same purpose? He also did not like that at the end of the auction, Starfleet was auctioning off dates with some of their officers. Spock had declined to be a part of the auction but a few of his crewmembers had agreed, including his captain, Jim.

Spock clenched his fists under the table at the thought of someone else winning the auction and having a date with Jim.  Jim was his, even if Jim did not know it yet.  Spock had wished to tell the blonde sooner about how he felt about him, specifically after Jim had woken in the hospital, but every time he went to visit him, someone was there bogarting Jim’s attention. If it wasn’t Doctor McCoy, it was someone from the admiralty, the crew, Spock’s own mother, and even his counterpart, Selik.

Lately, the only time together he and Jim had were when they met to go over the Enterprise refit and meetings with the admiralty.  Tonight, though, Spock would win the date with Jim and tell him how he felt and how they were t’hy’la.

 _I have 50,000 credits on my person at the moment,_ Spock thought. _That should be more than enough to win Jim’s date._

“What are you thinking about, Spock?” his mother asked him. 

Spock lifted his gaze from the table top to his mother and replied, “How illogical the date auctions are, mother.”

Amanda chuckled at her son and shook her head, “It’s for a good cause.”

“Indeed it is, however, it is still illogical.”

“You would fetch quite a pretty penny if you had chosen to participate.”

Spock arched a brow at the saying before looking away to the stage at the front of the room. The auctioneer was currently auctioning off a luxury trip to a resort on Risa. Spock glanced around the room and saw his elder counterpart, Selik, sitting near the stage chatting with Uhura.

“It’s nice to be able to see how handsome you become in your old age,” Amanda told her son, as she too looked at Selik.

“He is not me, mother.”

“Yes he is.  Same eyes, same nose, same cute little ears.”

Spock almost rolled his eyes.

“Amanda, I believe the silent auction will be ending soon,” Sarek spoke up.  “Did you not wish to bid on that spa day?”

“Oh, right, yes,” Amanda said.  Sarek stood and helped his wife out of her chair before sitting back down as she headed for the silent auction table.

“It has been almost two years, but she is still amused that there are two of you,” Sarek said to his son.

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Jim sighed as he clutched his basket to him.  Everyone who were being auctioned off for dates had a basket compiled of items that had to do with their date.  Jim had some tea and some fake Japanese flowers because whoever won him got a date to the Japanese tea garden.  He was hoping that Spock would be the won to win him. Jim had wanted to tell the Vulcan he loved him since before his temporary death and had not been able to get really any alone time with him.  He hoped this would be his chance. 

 _He better bid on me,_ Jim thought.  _He likes tea and gardens…I think.  I know he likes tea._

Jim looked up and grinned at how was approaching, “Sulu! Looking sexy, man.”

“Don’t I know it,” Sulu replied, before giving Jim a little spin.  “Got a new tux and everything.  I better get some high bids.”

Jim laughed and nodded to Sulu’s basket, “What’s your date?”

“Fencing lessons and dinner at a fancy restaurant,” Sulu said, showing Jim his basket with a small fencing helmet in it and a bottle of wine.

“Fencing lessons?”

“What? That can be romantic.”

Jim shook his head, “Sure, Hikaru.  If you say so.”

“It’s better than some tea place.”

“He’s hoping the hobgoblin will bid on him,” Bones said, coming up to them.  Bones had on a nice suit as well and his basket contained tickets to the theater and a bottle of bourbon.  

“Oh, really?” Sulu asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jim. 

Jim shook his head trying to hide his blush, “If he bids on me than that will be nice I guess.”

Bones looked to Sulu, “Earlier this evening he spent an hour panicking about how he looked.”

“I want to look good so I get a lot of bids, that’s all.” _Also want to look good for Spock._

“Right, Jim.  Sure.  And you picked the tea garden because you love tea and flowers,” Bones said.

“Doesn’t Spock really like tea?” Sulu asked Bones.

“You know what…I think he does like tea.”

“Fuck you guys,” Jim lightly said with a smile.  “I hope some randy old geezers win your dates.”

* * *

 

Spock turned his chair towards the stage as he saw Chekov come onto to the stage.  Spock placed his auction paddle in his lap and saw the young man was dressed in a nice suit like the other auctionees and was holding his basket. Spock glanced around the room as the auction started.  Several attendees started to bid on the Russian. Spock heard someone come up to the table and turned to see Carol Marcus standing there, speaking with his mother.  He noticed the blonde had an auction paddle in her hand.

Spock restrained himself from glaring at the doctor as she turned and smiled at him.

“Mr. Spock,” she greeted.  “I thought you’d be in the auction?”

“Negative.  Will you be bidding this evening?” Spock asked.

Carol twirled the paddle and smiled, “I have my eye on someone, yes.”

Spock narrowed his eyes, “Who?”

“Spock’s got his eye on someone as well,” Amanda told Carol.  “That is the only reason he is here.”

“I see…”

“Who, Doctor Marcus?” Spock snapped a bit.

“Spock, don’t be rude,” Amanda said to her son.

“It’s alright, Lady Amanda.  Your son just doesn’t like me,” Carol told her.

“Oh, that’s not true.”

“It is, mother,” Spock admitted.  “Now, Dr. Marcus, who are you bidding on?”

Amanda shook her head at her son as Carol told him, “Don’t worry, Mr. Spock.  I have no plans on bidding on any blondes this evening.”

Spock merely nodded his head curtly at Carol before turning his attention back to the stage. Chekov was leaving the stage after someone won his date for 1,250 credits.

* * *

 

Jim splashed some water on his face to calm himself a little bit.  He was up next for the auction, the last one, and apparently he was the most desirable candidate.  Sulu had fetched a little over a thousand credits while Bones had gone for a just under four thousand credits.  Jim had laughed backstage at Bones’ auction because a bidding war had occurred between Carol and an older woman.  Carol had won, which was a relief to Bones when he came off stage.

Jim cleaned his face off and heard his name being called.  He grabbed his basket and made sure he still looked decent before heading out of the restroom and to the stage.  The lights were bright as he stepped onto the stage and in view are the giant banquet hall.  He smiled and laughed a bit as applause and cheers erupted.

 _Oh, shit…there will probably be several bidding wars going on,_ Jim thought.  He stood next to the auctioneer as the man started to describe what Jim’s date was. Jim scanned the room and smiled at Selik who was seated near the front with Uhura. He then looked around more and finally saw his Spock…younger Spock, sitting in the back. Jim made eye-contact with him and smiled.  He could see Spock had a bidding paddle and that made him excited inside.

 _Please bid on me,_ Jim thought as the auction started, startling Jim from his thoughts as the mass started yelling numbers at the auctioneer.

“Whoa, whoa,whoa,” the auctioneer laughed.  “Let’s settle down alright.  I’m hearing many different numbers so I’m going to set this high, alright.  Do I hear 2,000 credits?”

Jim smiled as the yells and paddle raising started again.

“10,000 credits!” a voice spoke up.  Jim looked and saw that it was Selik that had bid on him.

“We have 10,000.  Do I hear 11,000?”

The room went quiet before Spock raised his paddle in the back.  Jim smiled.

“11,000 to the Vulcan in the back.  Do I hear 12,000?”

“12,” Selik said, standing up from his seat and giving him a small smile.

“15,” Spock spoke up from the back before standing up himself.

“Well, looks like we have a bidding war between two Vulcans,” the auctioneer said as the other bidders made groans of disappointment at the high price for Jim.

“20,” Selik said.

* * *

 

Spock clenched his fist around the paddle and raised it, “21,000.”

Selik turned his head slightly to Spock before turning back around and saying, “25.”

“Well, he sure wants a date with Jim,” Amanda chuckled.

“30!” Spock countered.

“30,000 credits! By far the highest bidding of the night,” the auctioneer said.  He looked to Selik with a rasied eyebrow.  “A counter, sir? 31,000?”

“35,” Selik said.”

Spock clenched both fists and narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.  He then looked to Jim and his eyes softened.  Jim looked stunning standing there on the stage.  Spock wanted to win the date.  He wanted to tell Jim how he felt.

“50,000,” Spock spoke up.  He hope that the high amount were deter Selik from wanting to bid anymore.  If he did bid, though, Spock had no more credits on his person to counter.”

“Fifty? Spock that is quite a lot for a date with Jim” Amanda sighed out.

Spock glanced to his mother and said quietly, “Jim is my t’hy’la.”

“Oh…oh! Well…you’d better win him then.”

Spock nodded as the auctioneer started saying, “50,000 going once, 50,000 going twice…”

 _Jim is mine.  I won,_ Spock thought.

“51,000!” Selik countered.

Spock’s eyes went wide as he looked to his counterpart, _No!_

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes were wide as well at the amounts the Vulcans were bidding.  The others didn’t go higher than 4,000 credits.

 _51,000 credit.  Jeez,_ Jim thought before smiling at Selik.  _I do like him.  He’s really nice company, but…Spock…_

Jim looked to his Commander in the back and saw the Vulcan had turned and was looking at his parents.

* * *

 

“Please,” Spock nearly begged.  “May I borrow five thousand credits?  I will pay you back...with 10% interest.”

Amanda looked to her husband who nodded at her.  Amanda then sighed, “If he’s your t’hy’la then alright.”

Spock almost smiled before turning back to the stage.  He was about to yell out his new bid when the auctioneer yelled out, “SOLD!”

Spock’s heart constricted in his side.  He looked to Jim and saw the blonde look at him with sad eyes before perking up and smiling at Selik. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Amanda said.  “I’m so sorry.”

Spock nodded and put his paddle down on the table, “This was illogical.  This…dates should not be auctioned off…people should not…illogical.  Goodnight, mother, father.”

Spock then left the banquet hall.

* * *

 

Jim got off the stage and went to Selik.  He presented him the basket and sat down next to him.

“Well, you have purchased a lunch date with me for 50,000 credits when you could’ve had a date for free, you know,” Jim said with a smile.  “I hope you’re aware that I’m not putting out.”

Selik lightly chuckled and shook his head, “I am aware that that is not a part of the date, Jim.  I merely wish to enjoy a date with you to the tea garden.”

“I would enjoy a date with you as well.  When are you free?”

“Is tomorrow suitable?”

Jim nodded, “Tomorrow’s perfect.”

* * *

 

After making plans with Selik, Jim mingled with the crowd before making his way to the back table.  He didn’t see Spock, but he did see Amanda.  He smiled at Spock’s mother and then took a seat next to her.

“Enjoying your evening?” he asked her.

“I am,” she replied.  “Sarek is speaking with some other delegates.”

“And Spock?  Is he still here?”

Amanda shook her head, “He left right after the auction.  Said it was illogical.”

“Oh, right…of course.”

Amanda reached a hand out and patted Jim’s hand, “I think he was just upset that he didn’t win the auction.”

“You think?”

“He really wanted to have lunch with you, Jim.  And also you know how he gets about Selik.”

“Illogically jealous.”

Amanda smiled and nodded.  She then stood up and smoothed down her dress, “I’m going to go and speak with my old son now, but I hope you talk to Spock soon.  I think there is a lot that you two need to talk about.”

“I think so as well, Amanda.  Have a nice night.”

“You too, Jim.”

Jim smiled at and watched her walk over to Selik and sit next to him.  He stood up from the table and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter’s tray.  He downed the whole thing before putting the glass down and leaving the banquet.

* * *

 

Jim walked outside into the night air and immediately saw Spock standing there.  Jim gave him a soft smile and then approached him.

“Hey, your mom said you left,” Jim said, coming to stand in front of the Vulcan.

“I left the banquet but decided to wait outside for you,” Spock replied.

“Why are you waiting for me?”

“I…I do not want you to go on a date with Selik.”

Jim chuckled, “Well then you should have won the auction.”

“I only had 50,000 credits on my person tonight.  I did not think someone would want to pay even close to that amount for a date with you.”

“Oh, so you thought you’d get me for cheap?” Jim questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Negative, I knew you would fetch a high price but I did not think it would go over fifty thousand.  Especially since the average price for tonight’s auctionees was three thousand credits.”

“I’m much cuter than the others.”

“Indeed, that was why I figured you would go for at least ten thousand credits.”

 “Yeah, I’m actually really surprised that you and Selik went up so high for me.  Seriously, all you two have to do is ask me out and I’ll go out with you.”

Spock looked away and nodded, “I see.”

Jim sighed and grabbed a hold of Spock’s tie.  He tugged on it and made Spock looked at him.

“I love Selik, Spock.  Not in the same way I love you, though.”

“You love me?” Spock asked softly.

“Yes, you stupid hobgoblin.  I wanted to fucking tell you that when I was dying but you said friend.”

“T’hy’la.”

“What?”

“You are my t’hy’la.  Friend, brother, lover.”

“Oh…well, that’s…rather nice.”

Spock arched an eyebrow at that before removing Jim’s hand from his tie and pulling him close, “Will you go out with me?”

Jim grinned, “Yes.  Will you say you love me?”

“I will…when you cancel your date with my older counterpart.”

Jim laughed and shook his head, “Can’t do that, Mister Spock.  I have been bought and paid for.”

“I will pay more.”

Jim laughed again, “No, Spock.  C’mon, you don’t need to pay a damn thing for me.” Jim then wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck and lightly kissed him.  “Now, tell me you love me so that we can go back to your place and make love.”

Spock growled and gripped Jim’s hips, “I love you, ashayam.  I cherish you, but we cannot go back to my residence.”

“Ah, why?  We can’t go back to mine because I’m rooming with Bones and I think he and Carol are there.”

“I am residing at the Vulcan Embassy with my parents.”

Jim groaned and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder, “Damn.”

“I can procure us a hotel suite.”

Jim picked his head up and smiled, “I like that idea.”

Spock nodded and then grabbed Jim’s hand and dragged him down the street to a nearby ritzy hotel.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim arrived at the tea house and carefully sat down across from Spock in the teahouse.

“Afternoon, Selik,” Jim said before picking up his menu.

“I see that my younger counterpart won you after all,” Selik said with a smile.

Jim gave him a quizzical expression, “What makes you say that?”

“You are trying to hide them, but I can see a few marks just under your shirt collar.”

Jim grabbed his collar and hiked it up a bit as Selik continued, “I can also smell him on you.  He is most likely waiting outside to make sure I do not try and steal you away.”

Jim shook his head, “He’s not…wait.”  Jim then stood up and went outside only to return with Spock trailing after him. Jim sat back down across from Selik and looked up at Spock who stood next to their table.

“Go away,” Jim told him.  “I want to have lunch and a nice date with Selik.  You will get me later.”

Spock looked to Selik and asked, “I will give you back your credits plus an additional ten thousand if you end the date now and leave my mate alone.”

“Spock, you are talking like I’m a hooker,” Jim said a little too loudly.  He glanced around him and saw some other patrons staring at them with odd looks.  “I’m not a hooker.  I’m Captain Kirk.  Look me up.”

Jim then looked up to Spock and said, “Spock, I am having lunch with Selik.”

“Jim…” Spock tried but Jim narrowed his eyes at him.

“Spock, for the next two or three hours I am his date.  Now, you have three options: one, you can go back to the hotel suite to meditate or something and wait for me to return; two, you can stay here but I’ll cut you off until the five year mission starts and after what we did last night and this morning, I’m guessing you don’t want that to stop for the next four months, right?”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green at that as Jim continued by saying, “Or option three, which I may just choose for you is that I will call your mother and tell her to come get you and drag your green butt back to the embassy by one of your ears.  Now, which one will you chose?”

Spock gulped and quietly said something.

“I couldn’t hear that, Spock? What did you say?”

“Option one.  I will see you later today at the hotel.”

“Good.  Love you, see you then.”

Spock nodded before leaning forward to kiss Jim on the lips but Jim turned his head and Spock kissed his cheek instead.  Spock lightly growled and stood back up.  He said goodbye to Selik an then turned on his heel and left the tea house.

Jim picked his menu back up and started looking it over as Selik chuckled.

“I see you have quickly learned how to wrangle your mate,” Selik said.

Jim laughed and nodded.

* * *

 

Jim loved spending time with Selik. They always had a lot to talk about and Jim enjoyed the older Vulcan’s company. As they left the teahouse to walk around the gardens, Jim linked their arms together.  Selik gave him a small smile before patting Jim’s hand.  He was about to lead Jim down a path when someone growled behind them.  Selik sighed and released Jim just as the blonde realized it was Spock.

“Spock, I told you…” Jim suddenly stopped when Spock grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder.

“Mine,” Spock growled at Selik who merely nodded.  Spock gave his counterpart a hard look before turning and carrying Jim out of the garden, leaving Selik behind.

* * *

 

Spock chuckled at his young counterpart as an older man walked up to him and took hold of his hand.

“It is quite fun tormenting the young ones,” Spock said.

“Yeah, they’re cute,” Kirk replied. “I’m a little jealous they figured out their feelings earlier than we did, though.”

“Ashal-veh, they have had different life experiences than us.”

Kirk shrugged and started down the path with his mate, “Hey, would you have paid 51,000 credits for me back when I was captain?”

“No.”

“You don’t love me,” Kirk teased.

“I cherish you, Jim.”

“You don’t spend big money on dates with me though.  What’s blue eyes have that I don’t?  It’s because I’m old, isn’t it?  You like them younger and with perky behinds.”

Spock shook his head and then released his mate’s hand to pinch his rear.  Kirk lightly fussed at him before stepping away from him.  

“Do that again and you’re sleeping on the couch with no sex tonight.”

“Of course, t’hy’la.  And, also, I did win us a luxury trip to Risa.  So you cannot say I do not spend ‘big money’ on you because I do,” Spock said.

“Oh, that sounds nice.  Thank you.  Sex is back on the table tonight.”

The Vulcan stepped closer to his mate and placed his hand on Jim’s lower back.  Jim smiled at his mate and leaned against his side as they continued down the garden path.  After a few minutes Spock slid his hand down and pinched the butt again.

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ I didn't tag Kirk Prime, because I'd thought it would be a cute surprise ending.


End file.
